Maps
This page is protected. If you wish for something to be edited, please send a message to DragonEnderFowl on Roblox. The maps in Before The Dawn are usually focused on scary places, or movie references. Most maps are specific to one gamemode, but some contain multiple. Maps can also present different weathers, such as Rain, Snow, Noir, and the removed modes of Solar Eclipse, Nightfall and Blood Moon. Each map features a game mode, where the Survivors will have to fulfill a task to be able to escape. Objectives * Add Parking Lot * Add Rooftops * Add Weathers Asylum As the biggest map, it is really hard for the Slasher to find it's victims, as there are two floors to the whole map with many ways to get up and down. The screams of what us presumed to be the ghosts of the asylum patients (it does seem to be abandoned, after all) and loud, fast and panicked knocking and/or running can be heard as ambiance in The Asylum. There are also many hallways that have light shining in from windows on the sides. The Asylum is also probably one the darkest maps, making it difficult for normal-vision/no light player (or Slasher) to move around. This map could be Ghoul's origin, as the poster show a place similar to the asylum's corridor and Ghoul's taunt can be heard as ambiance. Map Game Modes: * Craft a Master Key Tantive Tantive is a map aboard a large, unknown spaceship. There are multiple areas on the ship, including a generator room, a bridge, and more. The generator room has a large power core in the middle, which you can die on if you touch the green flow of the core. Another room is special for this map, containing the escape pods. This map has it's own unique game mode called 'Repair the Power Relays' which is a variation of the 'Repair the Generators' game mode. In this you are repairing power relays, which have the same mechanics as the Generators, except different models. After you repair and activate all power relays, you have to escape in escape pods found throughout the ship. Map Game Modes: * Repair the Power Relays (Generator Variant) Campsite Campsite is heavily forested map. It has multiple cabins scattering the map and a fence lining the edges of the map. Along with the cabins, multiple sheds litter the map and serve as temporary hiding spots. Near the edge of the map, there is a roofed area that is lit up, next to it is a small fishing boat that you can use to jump onto the roof of the small building. There is also a campsite in the middle of the map that has three tents and a campfire. Map Game Modes: * Repair the Generators Revenant Revenant is set in a snow-covered forest. Notable locations for this map are: The Campsite, which has a large tent and trailer that you can go in. The Frozen Pond, which is in the middle of the map, also has a large crashed spaceship. And the ruined building, which has two floors and is a great hiding spot. There are also multiple make-shift sheds dotted around the edges of the map. A large path runs through most of the map, leading to almost all locations. Map Game Modes: * Repair the Generators Graveyard Graveyard is a large cemetery. There is a church in the map, but it is a mess. There are three rooms in the church, being the main room and two side rooms that open into the cemetery. Leaning against the lectern is the skeleton of what could have been a previous victim of the Slasher, the skeleton has been pinned down on the lectern by a cross that has fallen off of the wall. There are also little buildings where coffins are stored, and some have been broken open, but they have no other use than to hide in, but the Slasher can easily trap you in. Map Game Modes: * Repair the Generators Shipyard Shipyard is a large dock area in the middle of the sea. There is a large barge docked in the middle of the map, which houses many crates, though you cannot access the back or front of the barge. Scattering the map are multiple loaders, buildings, and containers. You can enter many containers, and buildings. One part of this map has a tipped over crate that is open, and leads to a vantage point over the map. A large concrete path runs around the map looping to both sides of the barge. There are also two large wooden ramps leading up the barge. Map Game Modes: * Repair the Generators Nightfall Nightfall is set in a neighborhood based on rachjumper's (formerly Youre_Waifu's) old game "Nightfall". The neighborhood consists of a middle playground area, a shopping area (with a ladder to get onto the roof), and a residential district. You can find many things in this neighborhood, for example, a crashed car on one road, and another on the road parallel to it. Police blockades prevent you from exiting the map. Map Game Modes: Repair the Truck A house on this map is also used for Nightmare's ability. Sewers Sewers is a large map, big enough for both Survivors and Slashers to be confused. In the center of the map, there is a large pool of electrified water that instantly kills you if you all into it. The pool will not kill you as the Slasher, leading to some interesting strategies. Most of the map is just sewer tunnels and walls that collapsed into caves, which can lead to other tunnels. This map is tied to the 'Build a Master key' game mode. Which has you find multiple keys scattered around the map, this can be hard due to the size of the map. After you find the keys, you then find the fragments of the master key. Then, when all of the fragments are acquired, you find a workshop somewhere in the map and craft a master key to escape. There is a reference to the 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' in this map. Which includes a wall that collapses into a room that has pizza on a table and a TV. There are also four turtles drinking irradiated water next to a barrel. Map Game Modes: * Craft a Master Key * Cursed Murkwood Murkwood is a town set in the forest, with a heavy fog beset on it. There are large tentacles wrapping around some trees which are a reference to the 'Upside Down' from Stranger Things. There is a big house in the middle of the map that has a shed at the back. Along with this, this map has a large road that leads from the house to the small town, which you can access. There are two stores in the town. Sheds and shipping containers litter the map too, and are great hiding spots from the Slasher. There is one more house on the map that you cannot access, but has a large pool in the back that is easy to fall in and get stuck. Map Game Modes: * Repair the Truck Dungeon Dungeon is dimly lit with torches. It has multiple jail cells where beds are busted, and so are walls, which lead to other areas. This map is tied into a unique gamemode where you have to find multiple keys and then crystals to perform a ritual on an alter. Which is how you unlock the escape. Be careful, as if you fall off the bridge, you will dive straight into lava, which is an (almost) instant death. There is also one room that has a lava pit with stones that you have to jump over in order to get to the other side, which has a key/crystal. Map Game Modes: * Complete the Altar Guest House Guest House is a big house or mansion, with a basement, attic, and 2 or 3 floors. The map is flooded in some parts of the basement. And most of the rooms inside of the basement are dead ends. Making the Slasher harder to run away from. Be careful on this map, due to the tight nature of the interior it can be death for you if you're caught by a Slasher. Also, trackers mess up on this map, because they can track the Slashers from the attic, base, and basement, making it hard to find out if the Slasher is below, above, or in front of you. This map is inspired by Resident Evil. Map Game Modes: * Craft a Master Key * Cursed Forest This map is basically Slender, The Eight pages map. The map is large Forest, entirely in the dark. A big tunnel can be found, as well as some sort of Bathroom building in the middle. It's really easy to get lost cause of the darkness, and that all the trees looks the same, making it hard to know where you are (Even impossible). The sky and moon is also in a blood red color. The game mode of this map, 8 pages, is unique to it. You must find the 8 pages hidden in the map, just like in Slender. The map is the only one to be without an opening image. Map Game Modes: * Find 8 Pages Myre Myre is a Japanese theme map, inspired by the game For Honor, in wich the land of the Samurais is called Myre. Wooden bridges are attached to the wall, all around the map. It's also very dark. Near one of the map's border, there are spikes on the ground. If you fall off the bridge, you will fall into the spikes and die. It can be used by the slasher (Scaring the survivors to make them jump down). Kids can be heard singing a Japanese song throughout the course of this map. Map Game Modes: * Repair the Truck Outpost The Outpost takes place in a snowy area, probably in the high mountains. It is inspired by the artic base from The Thing. (Doesn't mean The Thing will come back, though). In the middle of that map, there is an artic base, with many rooms and many exits. It can contain several gas cans Around this artic base, there are multiple ship containers, similar to Shipyard's, as well as Watch Towers, other small rooms, and 1 rocket on each side of the map (2 rockets). Map Game Modes: * Refill the Rocket Lockjaw's impression : Potentially the easiest map for survivors, there is alot of gas cans and they're easy to see. Castle Dracula's castle. The map takes place entirely inside the castle. It's composed of many rooms, with one big central room. The corridors and rooms are filled with Death traps, that only the Slasher can activate. When the Slasher press the button, a trap will activate (Spikes under the ground, blocking a survivor in a room, filling the room with lava, etc ...). It is also the only map where you can escape the slasher using random elements. Indeed, some doors will close automatically in the Slasher's way. If you're being chased, try to find those rooms, and hope the door won't close in front of you. It is also specific to the Dracula Slasher. Map Game Modes: * Defeat the Slasher Bedroom The bedroom is a map themed around a single room filled with references to game developers, slashers, heroes, and even a Roblox toy set. It features multiple models of different proportions, such as a giant Rachjumper under the bed of someone sleeping with a rifle. there's a PC with spideyrulez on it. It has multiple hiding spots, along with a few places to get stuck. It is considered a difficult map for both the Slasher and Survivors. However; it is relatively easy to see other Survivors or the Slasher around the map due to the lag of near-sighted fog. Map Game Modes: * Repair the Truck * Cursed Port Pirates This is the on of the latest maps to the game, marking the addition of the Cursed game mode. It is solely based off of A Pirates Tale. The map takes place in a dock into the ocean. (The Ocean being a bottomless pit). Multiple buildings, along with a lighthouse and clocktower, are stationed near the doc. The whole map could be perceived as a giant V; the edges of the map being high up whilst the middle takes the lower part. The map is relatively small, but its many hiding spots and escape points make it a rough balance between the Survivors and the Slashers. Map Game Modes: * Cursed